


Il potere del Natale

by ImperialPair



Category: Il potere del Natale
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezukaN.Drabble:  7°Titolo: Il potere del NatalePrompt utilizzati: //Fandom: OriginaleRating:  VerdeGenere:  Slice of lifePersonaggi: Leonardo, GinevraAvvertimenti:  //Introduzione:  Per aiutare sua moglie a superare un brutto momento, Leonardo, la porta in giro per la città ad ammirare le luci natalizieEventuali note dell’Autore:  http://www.dafont.com/it/hello-stockholm.font?text=Grazie+Babbo+Natale il font del titolo





	Il potere del Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> N.Drabble: 7°  
> Titolo: Il potere del Natale  
> Prompt utilizzati: //  
> Fandom: Originale   
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Slice of life  
> Personaggi: Leonardo, Ginevra  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Per aiutare sua moglie a superare un brutto momento, Leonardo, la porta in giro per la città ad ammirare le luci natalizie  
> Eventuali note dell’Autore: http://www.dafont.com/it/hello-stockholm.font?text=Grazie+Babbo+Natale il font del titolo

Leonardo era contento che Ginevra gli avesse proposto di uscire con lui quella sera: era da tanto che desiderava osservare quell'incantevole spettacolo assieme alla sua dolce metà.   
Voleva davvero ammirare con lei i giochi che le luci natalizie creavano: erano in grado di irradiare quella zona esaltandone la bellezza.  
Portarla in giro sulla sedie a rotelle, in mezzo le strade addobbate per la Natività, l'avrebbe aiutata a superare l'incidente d'auto che aveva spezzato i suoi sogni di danza.   
Era certo che il Natale avesse sempre avuto il capacità di rendere i cuori delle persone più limpidi e sereni: alla fine non era quello il potere del natale?


End file.
